


Blanketed in Snow

by ashes0909



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Stranded, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: “I know you’ll say this isn’t the best time for me to point it out, but I mentioned needing a survival bag in this car last month,” Steve greeted.“And yet…” Tony quirked up a half smile. “Pointing.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 91
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	Blanketed in Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> This is for betheflame and their wonderful prompt that I included in the end notes. I hope you enjoy your stocking!

Tony slid into the driver’s seat, running his thick gloves over his coat-covered arms, shivering. 

Steve, shivering too, did not feel an ounce of sympathy for him. “I know you’ll say this isn’t the best time for me to point it out, but I mentioned needing a survival bag in this car last month,” Steve greeted.

“And yet…” Tony quirked up a half smile. “Pointing.”

Steve rolled his eyes and sunk deeper into his puffy winter jacket. “You have too many cars.”

Tony laughed. “ _ We _ have too many cars, my love, and only you would make that sound like a bad thing--”

“Since we moved up to the mountains, I told you, we needed to make sure we had everything--”

“--most people would love to have a garage full of options. I’ll have you know.”

“--ready for anything, and the last time I tried to put a quilt in here you--”

“Hey now! That thing was  _ orange  _ and it completely ruined the Audi's red and black aesthetic.” 

Steve couldn’t hold back his smile any longer, shaking his head at how ridiculous the man truly was. “We’ll catch hypothermia in style. Is that how it is?”

“See! Now you get it.” Tony blasted the heat before reaching into the backseat and pulling out a winter hat, faux fur side flaps and all. He tossed it onto Steve’s head. “Look, all warm now. Plus we’re not going to be out here long enough to catch anything, I’ll just call Happy and--”

“Nope. Phone signal’s out.” The hat had warmed Steve some, but he still had no desire to take his hands out of his pockets to show Tony his cellphone. “Checked while you were poking at the engine.” He expected the news to make Tony’s expression turn sour, but instead he just laughed again. 

“I may not throw orange blankets around this fine leather, but I do equip all my cars with satellite phones.” Tony leaned over to the glove compartment, winking an eye at Steve as he flicked it open. “Now these fit the aesthetic.” 

A rush of relief flooded Steve. “Oh, thank god.” 

“You’re not freezing on my watch.” 

Steve resisted the urge to shake him-- This cocky, exasperating man. “Just make the call.”

“Yes, sir.” Tony saluted, then with a press of the button he was telling Happy the nearest mile marker number they remembered passing, along with the longitude and latitude coordinates from the satellite phone screen. When he hung up, it was with a sigh.

Steve knew that sigh. It was the one he made before he gave Steve bad news. “How long?” he asked, already bracing himself for the answer.

“Two hours.” 

Steve let out a breath, a puff of fog emphasizing the chill in the air. Tony bit his lip, turning in the seat to face Steve. For the first time since they’d stalled he looked chagrined. “Yeah, we could’ve used some blankets,” he admitted. 

And just like that, the soft admission brought with it a wave of affection. Exasperation was replaced with the desire to do anything to get that deep frown off Tony’s face. “Hey, at least we’re in the Q7.” He gestured towards the back seat of the car before bending and twisting to slide over the center console. When he finally settled in his seat, he pulled down and secured the ridiculous hat Tony had thrown at him, then held his hands out. “Come here.”

“Is there where you tell me the best source of heat is body heat?”

Steve smirked. “Sounds to me like you’re telling me that, Mr. Stark.”

Tony chuckled. “Mr. Stark, huh? Well, since I sound so professorial, I guess I know what I’m talking about.” It seemed easier for Tony to maneuver into the backseat, and when he finally sat it was with his thigh slotted against Steve’s. Tony met his gaze and licked his lips. 

Steve cleared his throat. “Is this where you say, ‘two hours is a lot of time.’”

Tony turned, facing Steve, then slid a leg over so he straddled Steve’s lap. “It is,” he said as he wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck. 

Steve slid his hands up the sides of Tony’s thighs until they rested along the back of his ass, squeezing just a little. “And that there’s lots we can get up to in two hours?”

Tony leaned in close, whispering against his ear. “It looks like we’re already getting up--” he moved forward, grinding their hips together “--to some things.”

Steve gasped, bending his head until he could catch Tony’s mouth in a searing kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: snuggling/bickering while stranded in a snowstorm
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
